<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>being rewritten; the new one will be posted in the series so subscribe to get updates <3 by Crazy4abby</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375377">being rewritten; the new one will be posted in the series so subscribe to get updates <3</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby'>Crazy4abby</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP/SBI/Other Stuff Related [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Anastasia (1997 &amp; Broadway) Fusion, Amnesia, Gen, Protective Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Slightly - Freeform, Temporary Amnesia, They are all adopted, Vomiting, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, and royalty, its an Anastasia au, phil loves them very much but they give him headaches, violence that also isn't violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-11 00:08:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,890</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy4abby/pseuds/Crazy4abby</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Thomas isn't quite sure where he came from or who he used to be but he sure isn't going to let it hold him down. Even with this amnesia, he's sure he will be able to live his life how he wants to. That all changes when he comes across a heterochromatic man with a passion for mystery. The first mystery they solve together? Thomas's missing memories.</p><p> </p><p>Read the tags before reading pls. I am not responsible for any conditions brought onto you by reading this fic. You read at your own expense.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Wilbur Soot &amp; Technoblade &amp; TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot &amp; TommyInnit &amp; Phil Watson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dream SMP/SBI/Other Stuff Related [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2083617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>241</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a ball and a family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>a ball, thrown in honor of an anniversary</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> A music box dances and sings on his dresser. It sings a little tune, soft but loud. A young boy walks across the room and closes the tiny music box. Outside, his two brothers wait upon him. The brown-haired brother knocks on his door impatiently. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you done in there Tommy, Dad wants us ready in 10.” The pink-haired brother side glances at the brown-haired brother. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Wilbur, I think it will be fine. There are at least 20 minutes until this ball starts.” Wilbur scowls at his twin.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Will you calm the fuck down, Wilbur? Techno is right. We’ll be fine.” Tommy says in a blase way, loudly opening his door, only to close it behind him. He fiddles with his gloves a bit but stops when Wilbur grabs his hand.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Please don’t curse like that in the ballroom. I know Dad doesn’t mind but I’m sure at the very least, BadBoyHalo of the Badlands would be appalled. I would really not like to start a national conflict that Dad will have to deal with.” Wilbur tells Tommy.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Fine, fine. I won’t fucking curse in the ballroom. Happy?” Tommy raises an eyebrow at Wilbur, who sighs but nods. They walk down the long hallways filled with artifacts and paintings of rulers who had come before them. They stop in front of the large doors that lead into the Ballroom.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> In front of their door is their father. Their father is a man of many feats, having defeated the Ender Dragon in his youth. Rumors in the Empire whisper that he was born with only one life- and that makes him all the more popular and magical.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The wings on his back are puffed in pride and the smile on his face is genuine when he sees his children.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Hello, kids.” Their dad gives each of them a hug and then pulls them into a group hug. When they all pull away, Phil directly addresses Tommy, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “It’s your first-anniversary ball. How are you feeling?” Phil asks him. Tommy shrugs, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I’m doing great. I’m a big man, after all.” Phil pinches his nose and sighs. Phil turns away a moment later to look at the large door.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “I can’t believe it’s been a year since we took you in.” Phil throws a ball on the day that he had taken each of his children in. Wilbur and Techno’s are the same ball, obviously, since they are twins. Phil took them in together, but Tommy had only been taken in a year prior.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> It’s his first-anniversary ball, and even though Tommy would never admit it aloud, he was kind of nervous. Tommy shakes off the nerves and straightens his posture like Wilbur taught him to. Wilbur glances at him and hides a proud smile. He shoves Techno back when Techno elbows him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Shut the fuck up Techno.” Techno silences his snickers when Phil sends them a warning glare. One of the servants working at the castle announces them, inside the castle, and they enter the Ballroom with their heads held high.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> For the most part, they sit near the large door, but a couple of hours in, Wilbur takes Tommy by the hand while Techno is out twirling a blonde girl on the dance floor. Tommy follows Wilbur to the small table that houses the small snacks. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tommy lets out a little laugh and both he and Wilbur eat as many snacks as they can without staining their gloves. As the waltz playing ends, Techno joins them there with the girl he had been dancing with, a nice girl that Tommy learned was named Niki. She has a kind smile and she promised Tommy some cookies the next time she saw him.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Eventually, Phil comes over and disperses the little snacking party they had created. Wilbur offers Niki his arm and he leads her onto the dance floor where he twirls her around in an attempt to one-up the dance she had with his twin. Tommy munches on another cookie he had managed to sneak.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “You’re such a wallflower,” Phil tells him. Tommy jumps, surprised as he didn’t hear him approach. Phil chuckles at his surprise and offers Tommy his arm.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><em> “Why don’t you let your dear old dad lead you in a dance. I </em> am <em> throwing this ball for you, after all.” Tommy gives him a disguised nervous smile and accepts. The ball moves quickly and soon, Tommy has to head up to bed. </em></p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Tommy does one last dance with Niki. He has a lot of fun with it. Wilbur comes to say goodnight and tucks a cookie into his hand before he heads up. Tommy gives hug Techno a hug before heading up and Phil gives him a kiss on the forehead when he finally leaves the Ball.  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The Ball isn’t set to stop for another couple of hours, but Tommy hasn’t been declared old enough to stay up that late. Tommy heads up to his room and changes out of his ballroom clothes. He jumps in his bed and pulls the covers over his head. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>--*--</p><p><br/>He didn’t realize this would be the last time he was this happy with his family- nor that he wouldn’t even <em> remember </em> the night for a long time.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. a bad night sleep and a nightmare come to life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>the night goes to shit and Tommy forgets a lot of things</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tommy wakes up with a start. He isn’t quite sure what woke him but a candle is burning on his dresser. He opens his curtains slightly and sees that it is quite late. He glances at the bright yellow clock on the wall. It’s late but the ball should still be going on. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tommy glances at his dresser and the wool coat on his rocking chair. He slips some warmer clothes on and pulls the wool coat over his shirt. The castle is chilly at best and freezing at worst. He pulls on some thick wool slippers and makes his way down the hallway. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He stops in front of Wilbur’s door and peeks in. His brother’s room is still empty. He peeks into Techno’s room next to Wilbur- it is also empty. A deep foreboding feeling festers in his lower stomach. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>If neither Techno nor Wilbur is in their room, then Phil won’t be either.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy thinks. He heads down to the large doors. The doors are open just a smidge, and it is just enough for Tommy to be able to peek in. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ballroom is dead quiet. That’s weird. He opens the door a little farther so he could get a better look. He catches Wilbur’s eye. Wilbur silently shoos him away, with a look in his eye that screams </span>
  <em>
    <span>GET AWAY</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Techno next to him follows Wilbur’s gaze and he motions for Tommy to run. Tommy backs away from the door and he almost does it unnoticed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His slipper squeaks on the shiny clean floor that had been cleaned for the Ball. He freezes in his pace. Voices erupt from the Ballroom. He forgoes stealth and he runs down the stairs and backs up into his room. He digs up the floorboards beneath his bed and grabs the packed go-bag that he had never gotten around to unpacking. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He pulls the go-bag out and looks around the room. He eyes the music box on his dresser and the key hanging next to it. He shoves the music box into his bag and hangs the small key around his neck. He jumps up onto the window sill as the door bangs open. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Into the room barrels a young man, head decorated with a crown and eyes covered with black sunglasses. The velvet red coat on his shoulders is stained with a rust-something. Tommy doesn’t want to particularly think about it. Tommy takes no time sliding down an old tree next to the window. He stumbles on the landing but he can hear cursing coming from the window. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He runs off into the wilderness with only a go-bag, a wool coat, and a pair of slippers. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--*--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s been running for who knows how long. Possibly an hour. The roads are snowy and no longer familiar to him. His breathing is haggard from running for so long and so far. He isn’t even sure if he’s traveling on a road. The snow is very deep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath shudders and puffs out in a cloud of smoke in front of him. His limbs are freezing and he knows he has a chance of frostbite in his fingers and toes. A sob escapes his mouth. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Who was that? Why- Why was this happening?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tommy is confused and he is scared and he is </span>
  <em>
    <span>alone</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Again</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wants Phil- or Techno- or Wilbur- or even Niki. She was nice. A galloping sound echoed a while away, perhaps. Or maybe closer. Sounds echo far over snow. The galloping horse gets closer. Tommy can’t tell. It’s cold- he’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>freezing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he can tell that he is slowing down, the hypothermia gripping him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then he feels </span>
  <em>
    <span>pain</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It smacks into him and he falls backward- onto a sharp rock. It scrapes into his head and he almost vomits. He feels faint and bright lights enter his vision. Or maybe that’s a lantern. He hears galloping and the horse that had hit him is gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He lays there, face down, in the snow. His breathing evens out and he remembers the night he had. Dancing with- </span>
  <em>
    <span>dancing with</span>
  </em>
  <span>- </span>
  <b>
    <em>dancing</em>
  </b>
  <b>-</b>
  <span> Sneaking cookies with Wil- </span>
  <em>
    <span>Sneaking cookies with</span>
  </em>
  <span>- </span>
  <b>
    <em>Sneaking cook-ies</em>
  </b>
  <span>- </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <em>
    <span>Nothing at all</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. a rare memory and he names himself</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>He wakes up in a shiver. He- Thom- Thomas? Is that his name? He doesn't know.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He sits there for a while. His limbs ache from the chill and the cold. His head hurts. It aches. He lifts a cold hand up to his head and when he pulls it back to look, it’s covered in red. His breath picks up at the sight. His limbs shudder against his control. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His limbs are sluggish and his mind even more. Another sob escapes him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where is he?</span>
  </em>
  <span> A loud galloping sound echoes over the snow. A strangely familiar fear overcomes in. His shallow breathing quickens. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not again- Not again- Not again..?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p><span>Why is this so familiar? </span><em><span>Why was this so familiar?</span></em> <em><span>Had this happened before?</span></em><span> He braces himself for impact- but it never comes. The horse slows to a stop next to his prone body. Someone jumps off the horse and comes to a kneel next to him. His eyes droop and the call of nothingness is too strong for him to resist.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--*--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He comes in and out of consciousness over the following week. He remembers faintly a wet cloth on his forehead. Unconsciously, he remembers things- faint things- in his unconscious state.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He lets out a loud laugh and dodges grabbing hands. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You’re going to have to do better than that if you want to catch me T-c-o!” He leers. He shrieks in laughter when another hand comes grabbing at him. He dodges out of the way again and scrambles up a tree. One of the branches breaks under his feet. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>A feeling of weightlessness grasps him. A frightened shriek replaces his laughing one. T-c-o behind him gasps sharply.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Thomas!” He hears, cried out behind him. “Holy shit, please do not scare me like that.” He pulls himself onto a stronger branch and glances behind him. He gives -h-l a thumbs up, though his heart is pounding. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I’m alright -h-l.” Underneath him, T-c-o is worriedly looking up at him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Also call me -o-my, -h-l! I already told you that I’m fine with the nickname.” -h-l chuckles, out of breath. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Sorry, -o-my, you just scared me. Please don’t fall.” -h-l tells him. He gives him a hesitant smile. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I won’t!” </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--*--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He is… </span>
  <em>
    <span>confused</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This is the first time he has been fully lucid in a week. When he opens his eyes, there’s a lady sitting next to his bed. She’s… checking over him. He doesn’t think that he has ever seen her before. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She takes the wet cloth off of his forehead and checks him with ther palm. And then she takes notice of his awareness. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello.” She tells him quietly. Her wild reddish hair, untamed and curly, falls over her shoulders and her eyes, a kind blue, stare into his soul. She has a beaded cross around her shoulders. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sister of some faith or another, his subconscious provides. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I am Sister Jane. How are you feeling right now?” She gently prods. He takes the moment to evaluate how he is feeling. His head aches horribly and he shivers. He’s too warm. He tries to push the heavy blanket off of him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>H-hot</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He cries. He doesn’t succeed. The Sister strips the top blanket off of him and he slightly relaxes. His limbs untense and he falls back against the bed. His limbs are almost dead weight now. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He falls back asleep. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--*--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Over the next two weeks, Thomas gets used to living at the Sister’s monastery. Sister Jane tells him that he was brought in by a frantic man who had accidentally hit him with his horse. The man- </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> - had ran into the nearest town and gotten some help. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas tells Sister Jane that he can’t remember much of anything at all- not even his name, but he tells her that he has the faintest memory of someone shouting “Thomas!” at him. So that is what they called him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sister Jane helps him with his learning. She teaches him the history of the small, secluded town. The town doesn’t get many incoming visitors. She couldn’t teach him the history of the surrounding area but she introduces him to people in the town.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A week after he wakes up, Sister Jane tells him that someone has come to see him. It’s the man - </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy?</span>
  </em>
  <span> - that had hit him with the horse. The boy is shy. His hair is two-toned and his eyes are a different color. Another thing Thomas noticed is that this man - </span>
  <em>
    <span>boy???</span>
  </em>
  <span> - is </span>
  <em>
    <span>really </span>
  </em>
  <b>
    <em>fucking </em>
  </b>
  <b>
    <em>tall</em>
  </b>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit- are you half fucking </span>
  <em>
    <span>giant</span>
  </em>
  <span> or some shit?!” He asks the boy. The boy startles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh- no. Sorry to disappoint. I’m uh- I’m Ranboo.” Ranboo offers his hand to shake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas shakes his hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can call me Thomas.”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. a bag of unknown memories and an interlude</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ranboo doesn't remember much but his name, and what he has written in his book.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thomas and Ranboo get on like a house on fire. Sister Jane should never have let him meet Ranboo. The Townspeople certainly let her know this. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas becomes identifiable by the townspeople with the bandages around his head. Sister Jane, for all the knowledge she has, is unsure when it comes to injuries of the head. She tells him to wear the bandages when he’s out and about. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Weeks after the injury, he replaces it with a similar white scarf. He doesn’t need the bandages anymore but after an incident in the town square that involves a donkey and the shopkeeper not recognizing him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas doesn’t want to talk about it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three weeks into his stay with Sister Jane, Sister gives him a bag that had been found with him, and a key that had been tied to his neck. She had taken it off when he was healing and now that he was better, she gave it to him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The bag had a lot of food and drinks in it, as well as some clothing that wasn’t native to the area.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That clothing almost looks familiar but I’m not sure where I have seen it before.” Ranboo tells him. Briefly, Thomas can feel the fabric of the clothes tied around his body and tries to grasp the memory- but it doesn’t work. The memory is gone as fast as it came. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The most interesting thing he found in the bag, Thomas finds, is this small decorated box he finds sitting in the bottom of the bag. It’s painted with bears, the bears dancing across the top of the small box, and swans twirling and spreading their wings on the bottom half of the small box. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Holding it, delicately in his hands, he can almost hear a soft tune playing, but he listens hard for it and hears nothing. So he dismisses it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas notices a tiny hole, in between painted wings, and his gaze is drawn to the miniature key that until then, he had no idea what to do with it. He holds the key hanging from the chain up to his face and grasps the key itself.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He sticks the key into the tiny hole. He flips it around three times before the key clinks and the box pops open. A soft tune, familiar and quiet- yet loud at the same time, hangs in the air as a swan and a bear dance around in circles on the surface.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A music box. Without even realizing it, tears have slid down his cheeks as he becomes entranced in the tiny music box. Ranboo stares at Thomas, but he says nothing. He finds the look one that he’s found on his own face more than once. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--*--</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Ranboo’s Interlude</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once, Ranboo had been normal. Yes, he was a ghast hybrid, but he lived a normal life with normal parents and a sister, and he lived a satisfying life. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Ranboo was twelve years old, a virus struck the small village his family lived by. His family lived on the outskirts, but the virus hit him hard. The virus became a worldwide pandemic. It spread from server to server.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It killed almost everyone who came into contact with it. The ones who survived were forever scarred. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo was one of those people. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They call it the EnderVirus. It has a couple of common symptoms, and bizarre side effects. It slowly transforms the victim into an End Being, but it mostly ends up killing the person. That, or it gets half way before stopping. Hybrids have a higher chance of surviving the EnderVirus and Ranboo was one of them. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Other than the obvious physical change, the worst symptom- effect- of the EnderVirus is what it does to the mind. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo isn’t even sure Ranboo is his name. He isn’t even sure where the name came from but people he met with consistently called him that- so he adopted the name. Eventually, he started remembering that- to call himself Ranboo. He carries around a little notebook and he writes down the things he </span>
  <em>
    <span>needs</span>
  </em>
  <span> to remember. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He woke up a week after contracting the EnderVirus- alone. There were piles of ash on the other beds. He was alone with nothing to remind him. Young Ranboo drags himself out of the bed, and he wipes the ash off of his clothes. He survived but at what cost?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Most people assume he is an Enderman hybrid, but that couldn’t be farther from the truth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo is a ghast hybrid- but more than that, he is a survivor of the EnderVirus. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--*--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ranboo stares at Thomas. He sees a lot of himself in Thomas- more than he’d like. Together, Sister Jane and Ranboo estimate Thomas from being one to two years younger than Ranboo himself. Maybe three years. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears pour down Thomas’s face as he gazes into the music box, the music tinkling in the air. The music dances around Thomas and the so familiar face on Thomas- one that he’s seen on himself too many times.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The music box clicks shut and the music stops playing. Thomas takes the key out of the hole and returns it to his neck. Ranboo says nothing about Thomas’s tight grip on the music box. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. a bench and a memory</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>TUBBO</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Thomas and Ranboo’s favorite spot to hang out together is this little park a couple of towns over. With the horses they have (Sister Jane gave Thomas one as a surprise as long as he promised not to get another head injury), they travel to it together, at least once every two weeks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas finds the town very familiar but no one says anything to him, much less looks at him, so he resolves to mention it to Ranboo later. Their horses trot through the park until they come across a small bench. The bench is broken down. Sitting beside the bench is a jukebox.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The jukebox is weatherworn. It has obviously been here for a while. Thomas peers in and sitting in the jukebox was a disc with a lime line. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Cat</span>
  </em>
  <span>, his mind supplies him. He isn’t sure where the reminder came from but he stores it away from later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas restarts the disc, and mid tone music croons out of the rusty gears. Ranboo sits on the bench next to Thomas and they sit there and watch the sunset and vibe to the music disc. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas watches the sunset with a bittersweet smile. A branch cracks behind them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>--*--</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You know what? Let’s make this our little nation.” Thomas says. He’s talking to a young boy with brown hair. Familiar. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Yeah, we’ll live in this van and sell what we grow.” The boy tells him. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“And we’ll call it- we’ll call it L’Manberg,” Thomas tells the other boy. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“L’Manberg.” The boy tries. His face lights up. “I like it!”</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>The other boy glomps Thomas and he feels safe and warm in his arms. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Tub</span>
  </em>
  <span>bo.” He says aloud, astounded. Ranboo shifts his gaze from the boy in front of him to Thomas. Above them, a hanging wooden sign creeks back and forth in the wind, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>L’Manberg</span>
  </em>
  <span>” in childish handwriting scrawled across it. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tommy</span>
  </em>
  <span>?” Tubbo asks, surprised. “I thought you left with your new family. What are you doing back here?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Family?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Tubbo sees Thomas’s confused expression. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is- is something wrong, Tommy?” Tubbo asks. Tubbo glances at Ranboo. “And uh- who is this guy?” Thomas glances at Ranboo.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhm, it’s a little- it’s a little complicated. Why don’t you uh, sit down.” Tubbo sits down beside Thomas. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“First of all, this is Ranboo. He’s helped me with a lot this last month.” Ranboo gives Tubbo a little wave. “About- About a month ago, I got ran over by- by a horse or something out in the middle of nowhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas ignores the dumbfounded look on Tubbo’s face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And I ended up getting- </span>
  <em>
    <span>wounded?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Thomas looks at Ranboo for help. Ranboo nods at his train of thought. “I got hit in the head real hard and I’ve basically been recovering in the nearby village. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Also-I-kind-of-forgot-almost-everything-but-I-get-random-flashes-every-once-in-a-while-which-is-where-I-remember-your-name-from?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Thomas rushes out. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Huh?!” The confusion on Tubbo’s face is uncontestable and seeing it boils laughter deep in Thomas’ gut- one that he finds confusing. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Maybe old me is still in here somewhere. I want to find him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Thomas repeats what he said but slower. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you still going by Tommy or something else?” Tubbo asks. Thomas blinks at the question.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So my name really </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> Thomas?” Thomas bounces in his seat excitedly. “I wasn’t sure if that was my name! I just had this weird memory of </span>
  <em>
    <span>someone</span>
  </em>
  <span> yelling out Thomas so I just took that name.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Thomas doesn’t see the tears that gather in Tubbo’s eyes after he tells him that. Thomas thinks about it for a second before sharing his idea.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think we should call me Thomas for now, and when I get my memory back, we can go back to Tommy.” Ranboo and Tubbo both think it over. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let’s go on an adventure! We can find your family and get your family back!” Tubbo says excitedly. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I've been distracted with this one shot I have been writing which will end up being the longest thing I have written to this date. I'm speedrunning writing that and also this.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. rewriting i promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>just a warning that I am rewriting and when I catch up, I will delete this fic to replace it. i'm posting the first rewritten chapter in a second so &lt;3 thank you for being patient!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>